Rock with Barney VHS 1996
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Titles * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Rock with Barney" Ending Credits * Cast: ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Adam - Alexander Jhin ** Amy - Beckett Swonke ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Barney - David Joyner ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Baby Bop - Dao Knight ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Jennifer - Alexis Harris ** Kathy - Lauren King ** A.J. - Ajay Reddy ** Adam's Mother - Lourdes Regala ** Joseph - Chris Rodriguez * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Dennis DeShazer * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Associate Director: Heather Smith * Writers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Christopher Cerf, Norman Stiles, Mark Saltzman * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Music Supervisor: Christopher Cerf * Assistant Music Producer: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Set Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Associate Art Director: Bob Phillips * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Lowry Perry * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: David Boothe * Graphic Animation: Linda Hamil * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson * Seamstress: Susie Thennes * Make-up: Gail Freeman * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Children's Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Script Supervisor: Holly Thompson * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Patrick Gutierrez, Eric Norberg * Technical Director: John Johns * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Production Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Stage Manager: James Edwards * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer * Video: Martins Gaujenieks * Engineer: Randy Patrick * Video Tape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Video Tape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Sue Shinn * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Craftservice: Donna Fankhauser, Sue Shinn * Set Construction: Charles Bailey * Set Fabrication: Orfillio Molina * Puppet Construction: Ray Henry * Puppet Fabrication: Norine Henry, Carol Nelson * Swing Crew Chief: Santiago Molina * Swing Crew: Valerio Andredes, Havier Lizama, Valario Molina * Barney and Baby Bop's Costume: Irene Corey, Suzanne Briddick, Irene Corey Designs, Inc. * Vision Mixer: Carole Legg * Still Photographer: Dennis Full * Child Welfare Supervisor: Rita Blanchard * Musical Arrangements by: Bob Singleton • © 1991, Agnes Day Music, BMI * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus • Directed by: Larry Haron ** "Me and my Teddy" ** "Manners" ** "Protect our Earth" ** "I Like my Head" ** © 1991 Phillip Parker, ASCAP * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1991 Agnes Day Music, BMI * Special Thanks to: Neiman Marcus and their selected vendors including BRIK, Trudi and Hug a Planet, The Black-eyed Pea Restaurants * Executive in Charge of Production: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1991 The Lyons Group Closing Previews * Kids for Character * Barney's Talent Show Category:Barney Home Video Category:1996 Category:VHS